<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hints by Solstice51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037491">Hints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51'>Solstice51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Cuddles, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, slight pda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika backed out of the room slowly and went back into the main room to grab a camera.  Leorio watched him suspiciously.  "What are you doing?" Leorio asked, standing up from his chair as Kurapika rushed back to the room with the camera.</p><p>"I'm taking pictures of one of the cutest things I've ever seen!" Kurapika quietly exclaimed.  He quietly entered the room and began taking pictures of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika pushed another plate of pancakes and bacon onto the table.  He glared at Leorio.  “If you touch so much as one of those plates, I’ll kick you out,” he threatened.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Leorio said.  Kurapika immediately sent death glares at him and Leorio stiffened.  “Sir, I meant sir!”</p><p>Kurapika turned back to the stove with a sigh.  “Gon and Killua still aren’t awake yet?” he asked.</p><p>“No, not from what I can tell.  It’s only eight o’clock, though.  It’s still a perfectly normal time to be asleep.  Hell, I’d still be asleep if you didn’t wake me up!” Leorio said.</p><p>Kurapika flipped the last pancake and turned the stove off.  “But we don’t want their food getting cold.  I’m going to go wake them.”</p><p>Leorio nodded and pulled one of the plates towards himself, claiming it as his own.  Kurapika sent him a warning glare and Leorio stuck his tongue out.  The Kurta walked down the hall to the room Gon and Killua were sharing and opened the door, prepared to shout at them to wake up.  But upon opening the door, he realized he really couldn’t.  The sight was too precious.  At first it only looked like a mound on the bed with mussed blankets and some feet and legs sticking out.  A pale leg was sticking out from the blanket and a tanned leg was wrapped around it.  The blankets were tangled around the boys’ waists and Kurapika could see they were both clearly still sleeping.  Their arms were wrapped around each other and their bodies pressed closed together.  Their heads were close together on the same pillow, their eyes shut and breath stirring each other’s hair.</p><p>Kurapika backed out of the room slowly and went back into the main room to grab a camera.  Leorio watched him suspiciously.  “What are you doing?” Leorio asked, standing up from his chair as Kurapika rushed back to the room with the camera.</p><p>“I’m taking pictures of one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen!” Kurapika quietly exclaimed.  He quietly entered the room and began taking pictures of them.</p><p>Leorio stared from the doorway.  “I’ll admit, that is adorable and an awesome source of blackmail.”</p><p>Kurapika turned and glared at him.  “If use this as blackmail against my children, I will kill you.”</p><p>Leorio smirked.  “Our children.”</p><p>Kurapika glared even harder.  “My children.”  He turned back and snapped another photo with a smirk.  Gon and Killua were still dead asleep, both of them curled against each other.</p><p>“You know they’ll do this to us if they find out we did this to them,” Leorio spoke up.</p><p>“Do I look like I care?” Kurapika asked.  He snapped another picture and smiled as he looked through the camera roll.  “Now I’m going to close the door and knock on it to wake them up so they have no idea,” he said with a smirk.  Leorio shook his head and moved from the doorway as Kurapika gently shut the door.</p><p>···</p><p>Killua groaned as he heard a knock on the door, somehow cuddling closer into Gon, the warmth of the other boy extremely comfortable.  Their legs were tangled together with the sheets and he had a feeling it’d be too much of a hassle to untangle them.  “Boys, wake up!  Breakfast is ready!” Kurapika’s voice called through the door.</p><p>Gon’s arms tightened around Killua.  “Give us a little bit!” he called.</p><p>“You’ll be eating cold pancakes and bacon!” Kurapika called.</p><p>Neither of them answered him.  “Comfy?” Gon asked softly.</p><p>Killua opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful sight of Gon smiling at him.  “Very.”</p><p>“You know we’re gonna have to get up soon,” Gon said.</p><p>Killua moaned and buried his head in the crook of Gon’s neck.  “Don’t remind me!”</p><p>Gon chuckled, his hands pressing Killua closer to him.  He shifted his head so he could whisper in Killua’s ear.  “I don’t want to make you upset, but you’ll have to get up soon, love.”</p><p>Killua groaned again.  “Did you just call me love?” he asked groggily.</p><p>“Maybe,” Gon admitted with a smile.</p><p>Killua sighed.  He slowly untangled himself from Gon, mourning the loss of his warmth.  “How much longer do you wanna keep it a secret?” Killua asked.</p><p>“Until they figure it out,” Gon answered cheerfully.</p><p>“I don’t think I can drop anymore hints without outright saying it,” Killua answered.  He stretched as Gon got out of the bed and walked to the bags with their clothes in it.  Killua followed, glad that the floor was carpet.  He changed into his turtleneck and purple jeans, running a hand through his unruly hair to tame it somewhat.  He didn’t even wait for Gon as he stepped out of the bedroom, the aroma of pancakes and bacon meeting his nose.  He smiled and sat down at the table next to Kurapika.  “This looks amazing!” he complimented.</p><p>Kurapika smiled.  “Thank you.”  Gon came out a minute later and they all sat down to eat.  Breakfast was nice and quiet until halfway through when Kurapika reached towards the middle of the table and grabbed the camera sitting there.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Killua asked.  Kurapika didn’t answer immediately, but instead showed him a picture on the camera with a smirk.  A picture of Killua and Gon cuddling.  Killua kept a straight face and shrugged, much to Kurapika’s discontent.  “What about it?” he asked.</p><p>Leorio practically choked, knowing what was on the camera, and Gon frowned in confusion.  Kurapika frowned and turned the camera to Gon.  Gon took one look at the picture and smirked.  “You’re a really good photographer,” Gon said.</p><p>Kurapika scowled and placed the camera in the center of the table.  “How does that not bother you two?  Especially Killua.  This seems like the type of thing he would get super embarrassed over.”</p><p>Killua shrugged.  “We wouldn’t have done it if we didn’t want you to find out.  We couldn’t care less, honestly.”</p><p>“Is there something you two aren’t telling us?” Leorio asked.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” Gon asked.</p><p>Kurapika frowned.  “You know what he means.  What are you two hiding?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s just some platonic cuddling,” Leorio suggested.</p><p>“Maybe,” Killua agreed, struggling not to laugh.</p><p>Leorio raised an eyebrow.  “Now I’m not so sure.”</p><p>Kurapika put his fork down.  “Spill it.  What are you two hiding?”</p><p>Gon shrugged.  “I don’t know.  How do you know we’re hiding anything?”</p><p>“Intuition.  Now spill,” Kurapika said.</p><p>Killua sat back in his chair and discreetly kicked Gon’s foot under the table.  “Gon, I’m tired!” he complained.  “Try not to keep me up all night again!”</p><p>Gon smirked, realizing what he was doing.  “But I can’t help it, Killua!  You’re so cute when you make those noises.”</p><p>Kurapika immediately hit his head on the table and didn’t bother to lift it as Leorio buried his head in his hands.  “You’re dating,” Kurapika deadpanned.</p><p>Killua and Gon busted out laughing.  “Took you long enough!” Killua exclaimed.</p><p>“You say that like you’ve been sending us clues for a while now,” Leorio said with a monotone voice.</p><p>Killua and Gon shared a look.  “Guys, we’ve been sending you clues for the past five months,” Gon said.</p><p>“Five months?!” Leorio and Kurapika shouted in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!  And again, if you saw this fic on Wattpad, that account is also mine so don't worry.  I hope you all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>